


Stake my heart

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sad, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stake my heart

Love is a beautiful thing. Being able to give all your trust and all your time to one person out of the billions out there is amazing. Love is a precious thing, from the pink peonies of a first kiss to the red roses of secret affairs. Delicate hugs to passion filled nights, love is a treasured thing. One day, you might realize that once was has turned to ashes. But Gerard and Frank has always been star crossed lovers. Each night they sat in the park late at night pointing out constellations, every time they showed their care through pleasure, to the day Gerard gave his significant other a promise ring, they’ve always been together. They’d lie for each other, die for each other, even kill. But would they be willing to stain ones hand with the others?

Frank fidgeted with the ring on his hand as he knew that Gerards time was becoming dire. The venom injected into him was pumping through his veins, Gee just couldn’t control it anymore. They both knew it had to be done before Gerard snapped. Every day, he was becoming visibly worse. His hair would get thinner, his skin and lips would grow more pale, his under eyes would get darker, and you could see the purple veins buckling at his skin, ready to burst. He would cough up more and more blood, losing buckets blood a day. Until the last drop of blood dripped, his heart would still beat. His heart might not beat, but he would always live forever. There was only one way to take them out, and Frank knew it was coming. 

They both dreaded the day the moment would come, and Frank was afraid that today was the day. The day. It was today that his love would go still forever. Frank wished on every fountain, on every 11:11, on even eyelash, even picking up dandelions and blowing his wish away. He even prayed. He prayed to god that his love would not be taken away from him, that there was a cure, that he would get better, but it never happened. 

Gerard could see the look in Franks eyes. He knew that the pain on this day was visibly stronger than the others. But he himself was already in so much pain. He couldn’t even sit up and do his favorite thing; watch Frank sleep. Some may say it’s weird, but it calmed Gerard. Seeing Franks peaceful face, knowing he was safe in his unconscious state, it made him feel better about things. But he knew that Frank was also in pain. He wanted it to end, to never see the hurt in his Frankie’s eyes again. Today, it was the day, the day he would no longer see his human suffer. 

No words were shared that night, only understanding and lusting looks. Hugs where shared- on Franks side of course, since Gerard couldn’t even lift his arms inches off the ground- hands where held, and delicate kisses were placed. 

That night, Frank sobbed for hours after he took the life out of his best friends eyes.


End file.
